kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Training Gate Rp 09/03/2013
Participants Guest_Jako88memories ShadowValcore CrowsisxXx The Rp Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would be sitting in the Yukigakure training fields reading the scroll he was given by his Sensei Kairi.-" Like Sensei said, the Chunnin Exams are right around the corner and I have to know this jutsu, I have to become a Chunni."- Kagura would then rise to his feet and would close his eyes.-"Alright so it is Bird Rat monkey. I can do that." ShadowValcore: -Nao walked slowly across the bridge that lead to the gate into Yukigakure. Her deep red kimono blowing softly in the wind with each light and graceful step she took. She carried in her delicate arms a basket of freshly picked herbs that she had brought with her from the small farm she had bought outside the village. Her Long orange hair was loosely flowing in the wind a small piece hung over her purple eyes. Scanning the area as she walked she would notice that the day was more chilly then normal but that didn’t bother her it was normal for the weather to change so suddenly in the land of snow. As she reached the end of the bridge she would stop and admire the statues of Kunai that stood their but she was looking around the grounds surveying and taking in all that could be in the area. She saw what looked to be a young boy sitting in a field just outside the gate reading a scroll he didn’t seem to look as if he was paying attention then she saw him rise oh a jutsu huh he must be a genin. Her purple eyes glanced over the boy as he moved and she laughed softly to herself performing that jutsu with no control over the amount of chakra he puts into it will not work it will only end badly but she wasn’t going to say anything to the boy instead she just set her basked of herbs down on the ground and watched him more.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would preform the hand seals Bird, Rat, and Monkey and his palm would quickly be covered in sparks and then back to normal in the matter of a second.-" Ugh. . . . This is harder than I thought it would be."- He would then grab the scroll and continue to read it trying to understand how to completly control the jutsu. He would place the scroll down and then he would think of his goal and say it outloud.-" I am going to be the Kage of Yukigakure, I am going to be the STRONGEST and the FASTEST shinobi that ever existed."-He would ball both of his fist and preform the seals to the jutsu once more only to get no type of result in his second attempt.-"What happened, I did everything the scroll says."- Kagura would say puzzled looking at his hands trying to wonder where he went wrong- ShadowValcore: -Nao would stand there shaking her head as she watched the boy his focus was elsewhere instead of in his Jutsu and his chakra was all over the place. He would never perform the jutsu without focus and if this child somehow managed to grow up to be kage well then she didn’t do her job. She chuckled to herself this boy would be dead if she had her way but not now not until after she finds the Anbu that killed Kano she would eventually find him she knew it. Smiling softly she would pick up her herb basket and move to a bench still watching the boy she would take a seat setting the basket in her lap- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would close his eyes and focus all of his chakara into his hands-" I have to do it right this time."- Kagura would repeat the hand seals Bird Rat and Monkey sure he going to get the jutsu down only to have a full rejct of chakara this time. He would then wonder about how his chakara focus was off. He woudl sit on the ground covered with snow and meditate for a bit trying to clear his head of every thought that could be throwing him off at the moment.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru was in the training field for a long time now, but he had been working hard all day. He wasn't so much concentrated on the jutsu now, rather to control his chakra much better. He sat there in one hand sign, with closed eyes. He opened his eyes, as the blue chakra swirled and wrapped itself around his body. He still didn't say anything or do any hand signs. He wasn't worried too much on the jutsu regardless. He didn't think he needed one anyways. If anything, he would rely on his physcial power. The chunin exams were tiring after all, and he wouldn't want to over use his jutsu too much which could lead to depletetion of Energy. He gripped his hands together as he focused harder. "Control your chakra..control your chakra.." CrowsisxXx: Kushiru walked near the training field. Regardless if he saw his team-mates, He wouldn't acknowledge them. His parents died a couple weeks ao due to rouge ninja, so as said before..His emtions and any kind of communication was the last thing on his mind. He looked towards them and then looked back at the floor. He sat down and un-folded his scroll. He then proceeded to concentrate on mastering this jutsu. But things on his tactics were different.. He wasn't so much concentrated on the jutsu now, rather to control his chakra much better. He sat there in one hand sign, with closed eyes. He opened his eyes, as the blue chakra swirled and wrapped itself around his body. He still didn't say anything or do any hand signs. He wasn't worried too much on the jutsu regardless. He didn't think he needed one anyways. If anything, he would rely on his physcial power. The chunin exams were tiring after all, and he wouldn't want to over use his jutsu too much which could lead to depletetion of Energy. He gripped his hands together as he focused harder. "Control your chakra..control your chakra.." ShadowValcore: -Nao saw another boy in this boy she saw pain and smiled to herself this boy knew loss the same loss that she looked for in children perhaps he could grow up to be great if he lived that long. Nao shrugged it off and looked at both boys one focused on control what the other lacked it seemed interesting to her what the kids in this village lacked and had. She was not vary comforting of a person though she just say their and watched them smoothing out her kimono she could easily kill them both right now but what would she gain from that yes this village was the cause of Kano’s death but these children did nothing perhaps their parents might have but they did not why should they pay for the sins of those before them yet they were walking in their paths in their shoes. Nao was fighting an inner battle but she knew her control was their she wouldn’t do anything that would cause the Kage to pay any more attention to her not yet at least not till she found him.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura in meditation went back to the day him and his sister had came home and they saw their uncle dead. Kagura then spoke the words he spoke to his sister the day after the set out for Yukigakure as he opened his eyes-" Everything I do now is for a reason. No more time for sitting around."-He had a smirk on his face and then he stood up once more and he held his wrist moving his right around. Then Kagura would then preform the handseals Bird Rat Monkey once more time with a determined look on his face. His hand would then be covered in lightning sending off sparks as he looked at his hand he said.-" I did it! It's time fly through those exams haha."-He would stop using the jutsu and look at his hand as it rreturned to it's normal state.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru closed his eyes as more chakra whipped around him in a frenzy. He opened his eyes again and stood up, taking out his kunai. He sprinted towards the tree's and swiftly brushed his kunai pass each and everyone one of them. The trunks got gashed deeply, but not enough to break them in half. He shot through the branches and flipped around, quickly. He finally landed on the floor and took four more kunai's from his pouch. He threw them directly at the trees he wanted to hit and with cunning precision, hit them all directly. He sighed and coughed. "..Heh.." Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would stand in place looking around wondering where is friend Kunshiru was, so he could show him the jutsu he had just learned so he cloud try and help his friend learn his own jutsu by trying to use it in combat. Kagura figured it were going to help Kunshiru more than anything, also he thought they could talk about Kunshiru's loss- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru brushed himself off as he exited the training fields forest. He flipped his kunai into his hand and looked towards his "comrade." He uttered a few mumbled words from his mouth as he approached him. He stopped mid-way to look towards him. As of said before, Kushiru was interested in gaining more power. "Maybe this is my one opprotunity.." He thought as he glanced up and down at his partner. He held the kunai tight in his hands as he leaned back. "Kagura.." He muttered. He didn't like his partners to begin with. He honestly wanted to work alone, but as of now he had to deal with him. He chuckled. "Whats a loser like you doing here?.." Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would look into the eyes of Kunshiru and he replied-" Loser eh, what would you know? I am stronger than you, remember that, I know more than you do."-He looked straight at Kunshiru with a meaner more serious look in his eyes-" I try helping you and you give me this attitude, I have been through more than you have. Remember that"-Kagura continue looking Kunshiru dead in the eyes waiting for a response.- CrowsisxXx: He gripped the kunai tighter, smirking as his knew this would get to where he wanted it to be. "No haven't. Your just as weak as any ninja. The Title "Shinobi" is a disgace in your pressence." He walked passed him, then stopped to look back. "If you got a problem..deal with it. Other than that, your just another poor excuse for a ninja." He proceeded to keep walking without another word, unless Kagura had something to say and or do about it. Guest_Jako88memories: -He would frown-" You are weaker than I am, you don't know true loss. So what you lost your parents. You find that to be your reason to get stronger, so you can get revenge. You are dumber than I though. You just another fool who thinks getting strong and satisfying yourself will make everything better. You cry to much, you are just a baby.-Kagura would walk the opposite way of Kunshiru muttering-"Step out of line with me ever and you will die."-As he walked the opposite way- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru stopped, his chakra getting a bit rough as it swirled around him. He turned and held the kunai in his head, completely ready to kill this guy if he had too. "My whole clan was murdered. You got something to get off your chest? Why not stand here like the supposed ninja you are and take me out like you said. I'm of course, just a weak ninja like you said.." He shot a glare at his partner, his blue chakra surronding him completely. Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would turn around-" You honestly don't know do you?"- He would ball his fist and his chakara run wild and he would then turn back around and continue walking-" You are not worth my time, idiot."-Kagura would keep walking as his chakara would continue wildly surround him.-"I'll finish you when you are worth my time, meaning get stronger."- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru looked towards his opponent, and comrade. He managed to take a glance at his power. He watched as his opponent took his leave from the area, as his eyes narrowed down. "Stronger..." He managed to mumble. He chuckled, turning around towards the opposite side of the gates. "I hope your ready for that day Kagura.." He began to walk and head out of the fence. "And when that day comes..It'll be the will of force to see which one of us stands on the higher pedestal.." He brushed his hair aside and exited towards the village. He didn't consider him his comrade. Instead, he mentally imbeded himself to see him as his one priority to get stronger.